Possibly Jem
by oddment1
Summary: This is a sequel to Security Blanket. Zack and Raya have just been married and it seems that his life is peaceful now that the Misfits are friends. However, Zack is going to need some help to deal with some strange new enemies. Enter Kim Possible.
1. Monkeying Around

Before the wedding:

A strange individual with blue hair stood in a jewelry store trying to decide on a wedding gift for her new friends. The people in question hadn't been their friends for long. In fact, she and the rest of their motley crew had been at odds with the future groom. The Misfits had tried and failed several times to cause trouble for Jem and the Holograms due largely to the interference of the security guard Zack Morgan. They eventually decided to become friends because they were tired of getting thwarted at every turn because of Zack.

Finally, Stormer came to a decision. She decided on a pair of silver cufflinks for Zack. Raya's present took a little longer to decide on. A necklace that had a charm in the shape of a monkey unfortunately caught her eye. It was unfortunate because soon after Stormer left, a man with black messy hair wearing a trench coat came into the jewelry store.

"I am looking for a necklace with a monkey charm on it," the strange man declared.

"I have just sold it," the cashier replied.

"Who bought it?" the belligerent man with hairy knuckles spat while grabbing the old man by the shirt.

"St-Stormer of the Misfits!" the poor old man stuttered.

"Where can I find these Misfits?" the man demanded.

"You… you could probably find them at Pizzazz's mansion," the old man whimpered.

Outside the jewelry store, Stormer rejoined the other Misfits to find out what they had bought the happy couple.

"So, what did you get?" Pizzazz wondered.

"I got cufflinks for Zack and a necklace for Raya," Stormer revealed.

"That's an uh… interesting necklace," Pizzazz hedged.

"You don't like it?" Stormer squealed

"I guess it's the thought that counts," Pizzazz gave in.

"What did you get them?" Stormer wondered.

"Zack and Raya will be going to Hawaii first class all the way!" Pizzazz bragged. "I will even pick them up in our limo!"

"I bought them a toaster," Roxy declared.

"I bought them a blender," Jetta added.

The next day, the Misfits were getting ready for the wedding, They each put on their best dress which matched their hair color. Stormer had put a card on the box that contained the presents that she had bought, but it had unfortunately fallen off on the way out. Shortly after the Misfits left, an ugly man broke into the mansion and found the card. He now knew where his prize was.

* * *

><p>After the wedding…<p>

The newly married Zack and Raya Morgan stood in the reception hall of the church dancing the first dance to "Twilight In Paris". After the first dance, Raya's father cut in and danced with his daughter causing Zack to dance with his mother. After the dancing was finished, the best man Rio banged on his glass to make a speech.

"I remember that Zack was a bit shy when he first saw Raya," Rio revealed which made Zack blush a little. "It was interesting to see someone as strong as him act like that, but he has come a long way since then. I now wish the new couple nothing but happiness. Here's to Zack and Raya!"

Rio's toast prompted everyone to raise their glass in response. The newlyweds cut the cake and it was then time for everyone to present the couple their gifts. Zack's parents were first.

"We have already left our gift in your home," Chad Morgan explained. "We have set up your old crib there since we thought that you two might eventually find a use for it."

"I think we might," Zack commented. "What do you think, Raya?"

"I think that would be nice," Raya replied while hugging Zack.

"Open our gift next!" Ba Nee excitedly requested as she handed Zack a scrapbook containing pictures of him and Raya.

"Thank you," Zack replied with a hug. "I am glad that you could come to the wedding."

"When her invitation came in the mail, she made it quite clear to me that she would be very disappointed if she couldn't come," Ba Nee's father explained. "From the stories that I've heard, I can tell that you have had a lot of influence on these girls."

"What gift should we open next?" Zack asked Raya when three monkeys dressed as ninjas ran into the room and hopped onto the gift table.

"This is a wedding reception!" Zack ranted as he approached. "No pets allowed!"

Zack was extremely surprised by a fourth monkey that jumped on his back from a chandelier and stole his glasses.

"Give those back!" Zack ordered while the monkey wore the monkey ninja wore the glasses.

The monkeys all surrounded Zack in a circle while the crowd looked on in awe.

"Pizzazz, please tell me this is one of your jokes," Zack pleaded while watching his new enemies.

"I wish I could tell you that," Pizzazz sighed. "However, we don't know anything about it."

"I thought so," Zack replied.

"Be careful, honey!" Raya requested while the monkeys charged.

Zack went down to the ground and spun out with his left leg to knock three monkeys to the ground while the fourth jumped on his back.

"No, you don't!" Zack roared while diving backwards to smash the monkey under his back.

Zack picked up the dazed monkey and threw it into the other three ninjas to send them running away.

"Way to go!" Ashley cried out while all of the Starlight girls clapped and cheered.

"Too bad that you lost your glasses," Pizzazz spoke.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Zack asked.

"Sure," Pizzazz answered.

"Back in the day, I always kept a spare pair handy in case you ladies ever got lucky," Zack revealed while pulling a spare pair from his pocket.

"Smart man!" Pizzazz complimented.

"If only I knew what those things were," Zack grunted.

"I know," Deidre confessed while stepping forward


	2. Coming Home

"So, you know what those monkeys are?" Zack spoke while approaching Deidre.

"Come to my room after the reception," Deidre ordered. "I have some things that you should take a look at."

"Did you record those monkeys, Video?" Zack wanted to know.

"I've got everything on tape," Video confirmed who was wearing a bright blue dress and lugging her camera. "The wedding and the reception included."

"Good, now I won't have to spend my honeymoon in a room with padded walls," Zack quipped.

"You have plenty of witnesses," Jem reminded Zack.

"I sure would like to know what they were doing here," Aja commented who was wearing a fancy red dress.

"I know how I can find out," Zack replied while approaching the gift table. "Those monkey ninjas seemed very interested in our presents. Please come help me open the rest of the presents, Raya."

"Of course," Raya agreed.

Zack and Raya spent the next several minutes opening their presents to find out why the strange intruders attacked. The Holograms had all given Zack a different mystery book. Jem had enclosed a card with her book that said that she would not have hired him if she had known how much of a mystery buff he had been when she met him. They had also each given Raya a new dress. Rio gave the couple a GPS system and a crock pot. The newlyweds got to the presents that the Misfits had given them last.

"Well, I doubt monkeys would be interested in a toaster or a blender," Zack mused. "I really don't think that they would be interested in any of these presents."

"What about this?" Raya chimed in while holding up the necklace that Stormer had given her.

Zack looked at the necklace with a deep frown. He knew that at least one mystery had been solved.

"Who gave us this present?" Zack asked while pointing at the necklace.

"Uh… I did," Stormer squeaked while guiltily raising her right hand. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"I know that," Zack answered. "However, this can't be a coincidence. We now know what the monkeys were doing here."

"Why would they want that?" Kimber wanted to know while wearing an orange dress.

"I don't know… yet," Zack replied. "I do know that I better hang on to this for safe keeping."

"I can't believe that this would happen during our wedding!" Raya complained.

"Don't let those idiots spoil our day," Zack protested while putting his arm around Raya's back.

"You're right," Raya agreed while kissing Zack.

The last festivity of the evening was the throwing of the bouquet which Aja caught. Then the wedding party gathered the gifts into Zack's brown station wagon. He did not drive his motorcycle as much as he used to. Even though Zack had had a lot of fun riding it, he knew that it was not a suitable vehicle to transport a family. When the couple got to the car, Zack opened the passenger door for Raya and helped her inside. He then got into the driver's seat and did some brief thinking. Even though he wanted to go straight home and enjoy Raya's company really well, he had to find out about his new enemies so he reluctantly stopped at Starlight mansion first and waited for Deidre. After Rio brought the girls home, Deidre led Zack up to her room.

"You had something to tell me?" Zack asked.

"I am pen pals with a woman named Kim Possible," Deidre revealed as she handed Zack a picture of a woman with flaming red hair. "Here is her picture."

"What does that have to do with those weird monkeys?" Zack wanted to know.

"She fights crime against some strange individuals," Deidre explained. "The one you need to know about is called Monkey Fist."

"Sounds like a James Bond villain," Zack joked. "Do you have a picture of him as well?"

Deidre went to her desk and brought back a manila folder filled with pictures and gave it to Zack. He spent a few seconds going through the pictures until he found one of an ugly man with hairy knuckles.

"Ugh!" Zack gasped. "Is that the guy?"

"I'm afraid so," Deidre replied.

"Do you know how I can get hold of Kim Possible?" Zack probed.

"No," Deidre sighed. "I only know that she lives in Middleton, Colorado."

"Well, Jerrica is good at finding things," Zack mused. "Tell me about these other bad guys in case I run into them."

Deidre spent ten minutes briefing Zack on the enemies of her pen pal. She spent the most time talking about a certain black haired woman wearing green. After Zack had heard enough, he went downstairs to find Jerrica in the kitchen.

"I thought that you would have gone home by now," Jerrica guessed.

"I need help," Zack replied.

"About what?" Jerrica pressed.

"I need you to find the phone number of a woman named Kim Possible," Zack ordered.

"Shame on you!" Jerrica teased. "You are a married man!"

"Ha, ha!" Zack sneered. "If you find the information, then leave it on my answering machine. I'll probably be too busy to answer the phone."

"I don't doubt that," Jerrica replied with a mischievous grin.

"I'll see you later," Zack declared as he turned to leave.

"Bye," Jerrica answered.

"Are you ready to go home?" Raya Morgan asked with flirtatious eyes.

"You bet I am!" Zack replied while taking his wife's hand and leading her to the car.

Zack drove to a brown two story house that was near the mansion. Upon arriving, he opened the door for Raya. When they got inside, Raya started kissing her husband passionately, but he seemed distracted.

"Is something wrong?" Raya asked.

"Do you think I'll make a good father?" Zack probed.

"Sit down," Raya sighed while pulling Zack to the couch. "If I didn't think that you would be a good father, then I wouldn't have married you."

"How can you be so sure?" Zack pressed.

"You have had a lot of experience," Raya suggested.

"With older girls, yes," Zack debated. "Not with babies."

"What experience do you need with babies?" Raya asked. "Changing diapers and late-night feedings."

"Maybe you're right," Zack sighed.

"That is a nice crib that your parents gave us," Raya declared while pointing at it.

"It is," Zack agreed.

"It looks a little sad," Raya complained.

"Why do you say that?" Zack probed.

"It's empty," Raya explained.

"I see," Zack chimed.

"Honey, I want to have a baby!" Raya proclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Zack questioned.

"Yes, please," Raya confirmed.

"Then we'll have to see what we can do about that," Zack spoke while throwing his arms around Raya and kissing her passionately.

"I love you!" Raya gasped while Zack started kissing her neck.

"I love you," Zack murmured while nibbling his wife's ear.

"You are driving me crazy!" Raya cried out.

"Follow me," Zack ordered while seizing Raya's hand and pulling her to the bedroom.

"I'll follow you anywhere!" Raya promised.

The phone rang fifteen minutes later. Of course, there was no one to answer it. The machine soon turned itself on and recorded a message from Jerrica.

"Hi, Zack. I know you two are probably busy right now so I'll just give you the message and hang up. Kim Possible's phone number is 303-555-6729. Bye!"

* * *

><p>At an abandoned warehouse in a seedy part of town, a man with hairy knuckles wearing a black suit waited for his charges. A deep frown appeared on his face when four monkeys dressed as ninjas entered. The man got out of his red throne when he saw that one of his servants was wearing glasses.<p>

"Where did you get that?" Monkey Fist demanded.

The monkey responded with a series of loud yells.

"I did not send you to that wedding to steal someone's glasses!" the ugly man raved while grabbing the glasses and throwing them against the wall.

"It's so hard to find good help these days!" a blue man teased when he emerged from the shadows with a woman dressed in green.

"Shut up!" the monkey man roared. "Now I don't know where the Monkey Totem is!"

The monkey who had been wearing Zack's glasses jumped and down while grunting.

"So that's where he's going!" Monkey Fist laughed with a sinister grin.

"Need help?" the blue man offered.

"I will handle that rogue myself!" the ugly man refused


	3. When Zack Met Kim

Five hours later, Zack woke up in his blue pajamas. He got out of bed and turned around to see his beautiful wife sleeping in the bed wearing her pink nightgown. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He just stood there admiring the beauty of her slightly darker skin. A tear came to his eye when he wondered how he could be so lucky as to have a woman that beautiful be his bride. He wondered why someone like that would agree to do all of the things that she did with him last night. Zack reluctantly tore his eyes away from Raya and took a shower to get ready for the trip that they were about to take. After all, he had three hours until their ride would come take them to the airport.

After the shower, Zack packed his bag as quietly as he could so as not to disturb his new bride. When he picked up their plane tickets and lugged his bag to the front door, he noticed that the light on his answering machine was blinking. He knew that Jerrica must have come through with the information that he wanted. He grabbed a pen and a notebook just before writing down the message. He looked at the digital clock by the phone and saw that it was 6:30. Zack picked up the receiver and started dialing the numbers.

"Hello?" an older woman asked.

"May I speak with Kim Possible please?" Zack requested.

"Kimmy doesn't live here anymore," the woman answered. "What do you want her for?"

"I've been having a small monkey problem and someone told me that she could help me," Zack declared.

"You heard right," the older woman laughed. "Her new number is 303-555-2122."

"303-555-2122?" Zack questioned.

"That's right," the woman agreed.

"Thank you," Zack answered.

"Bye," the woman replied before hanging up.

Zack dialed the new number and a look of disappointment appeared on his face when an answering machine chimed in with the voices of a man and a woman.

"Hey, this is Ron Stoppable… and Kim Stoppable," the voices spoke.

A shocked look appeared on Zack's face when some loud chattering rang in his ear.

"Oh, yeah! And Rufus!" the man spoke. "Anyway, we can't come to the phone right now because we have just left for our honeymoon. Please leave your message after the beep."

"Hmph!" Zack grumbled while hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong, honey?" Raya asked when she came in.

"I was trying to get some help with our monkey problem," Zack revealed.

"You seem to be handling it well enough yourself so far," Raya objected.

"Maybe, but Deidre told me that I might be dealing with some rough people," Zack explained.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Raya commented while putting her arms around Zack and giving him a kiss. "After all, you never had any problems with the Misfits."

"The Misfits never had anyone like Shego," Zack complained.

"Who?" Raya asked with her eyebrows raised.

"It's not important right now," Zack refused.

"How about I make us breakfast?" Raya offered.

"That sound nice," Zack accepted.

"I'll be right back," Raya promised.

"I'll be waiting," Zack promised while eagerly watching his wife enter the kitchen.

Zack sat at the dining room table and patiently waited. Shortly after, Raya returned with two plates of pancakes with bacon. She put one of the plates in front of Zack and kissed the top of his head. Raya then waited with baited breath for her husband to critique her first meal as a bride.

"How is it?" Raya asked.

"You are a good cook," Zack replied with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so," Raya answered with a sigh of relief while sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"Can I ask you something?" Zack questioned.

"You know that you can ask me anything," Raya declared.

"What did I do to deserve a beautiful woman like you agreeing to be my wife?" Zack asked.

"You were yourself," Raya spoke while taking her husband's hand. "That's what you did."

After breakfast, Raya excused herself to get ready for their trip to Hawaii. Zack turned on the television and waited. He wasn't really aware of what he was watching because he was a little worried about the trouble that he might eventually get into. He knew that his Spidey sense was tingling at an intensity that the Misfits had never caused. Raya finally entered the living room wearing her favorite shirt with hearts on it and a red vest with shorts.

"That's what you were wearing when we first met," Zack observed.

"You remembered!" Raya cried out while throwing her arms around Zack and kissing him.

Zack and Raya kissed each other repeatedly on the couch until a loud noise outside caused them both to jump back.

"Our ride is here!" Zack chimed out.

"I know," Raya replied while the couple picked up their luggage and headed outside.

Zack and Raya found a large black limo with a former green haired enemy waiting by the passenger door wearing a chauffeur's uniform.

"There's a cute couple!" Pizzazz complimented.

"You're really getting into this," Zack commented.

"It's more fun that way," Pizzazz replied while helping the couple load their bags into the trunk. "Do you have your tickets?"

"Right here," Zack answered while patting his blue shirt pocket.

"I bet you two are looking forward to your trip," Pizzazz declared after driving away.

"I'm looking forward to it as long as no one throws a bag over my head like last time," Zack answered with narrowed eyes.

"I can promise that we won't do it, but I think that someone else might if you aren't careful," Pizzazz warned.

"I'll be careful," Zack promised.

"I know you will," Pizzazz answered. "I'm surprised that you didn't invite the Stingers to the wedding."

"Even though they don't cause trouble for us anymore, I still can't consider them friends," Zack spat. "Especially not Pretty Boy."

"You don't like Riot?" Pizzazz questioned.

"Some people just rub you the wrong way," Zack explained while arriving at the airport.

"Thanks for the ride," Zack said while shaking Pizzazz's hand.

"You two have fun now," Pizzazz replied with a wink.

"I think that we will," Zack laughed while walking away.

Zack and Raya entered the plane through the first class gate after depositing their luggage on the rack and took in the posh surroundings. The seats were all blue and well cushioned. The windows had red curtains on them. Zack noticed that the seats were a lot more comfortable than the last time he had ridden in a plane. The happy couple held hands until the stewardess brought their meal contained under a fancy silver lid. Zack looked a little confused when he saw that it was lobster.

"Never had lobster before?" Raya asked.

"No," Zack admitted.

"I've had it a few times with my family," Raya declared. "Want some help?"

"Sure," Zack answered causing Raya to crack first his lobster and then her own.

"Thanks," Zack acknowledged.

"Your welcome," Raya acknowledged while rubbing Zack's arm.

The plane landed two hours after lunch and Zack and his wife entered the terminal. Zack excused himself to use the bathroom. After he finished, he went back to the terminal to find an ugly man with black hair having a not-so-polite conversation with Raya. Zack's face took on a sinister look when he started running to confront his new enemy.

"You have something that belongs to me," Monkey Fist stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Raya cried out.

"You're lying!" the monkey man yelled as he gave Raya a little push.

"Have you met my husband?" Raya asked while pointing at him with a smirk.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY WIFE!" Zack roared.

Zack would have tackled the ugly man if an army of ten monkey ninjas hadn't jumped on him.

"Drop and roll!" Zack quipped while rolling on the ground in a maneuver that only managed to knock off half of the monkeys.

Zack started desperately flailing at his combatants who were hitting him as if he was on fire. He was starting to get worried when a red haired woman and a blond man plucked the monkeys off of Zack.

"Need help?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I do, Kim," Zack answered.

"Huh?" Kim replied.

"I'll explain later," Zack answered.

"You have interfered for the last time, Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist objected.

"That's Stoppable!" Kim protested.

Zack and Kim were punching and kicking back-to-back while Ron was fighting in some undetermined style. Zack was surprised to see a weird pink animal jumping up and down on the head of one of the monkeys. Zack and Kim ended the fight with the monkeys by each grabbing one and bashing their heads together. Monkey Fist took advantage of the distraction by starting to chase Raya.

"HE'S MINE!" Zack yelled.

Zack caught up with the ugly man and gave him a flying jump kick that sent the villain crashing into the wall. He tried to defend himself but he was no match for the enraged Zack.

"STAY… AWAY… FROM… MY… WIFE!" Zack roared while accenting each pause with a punch to the face.

"We'll meet again!" Monkey Fist promised while running away with blood running down from his nose.

Zack came back to Kim to find her with extreme shock plastered on her face.

"Uh… good job," Kim squeaked


	4. Evil Plan

There was a big difference between Zack Morgan and Kim Stoppable at the time. Zack's face was completely red and his muscles were clinched due to the anger he was suffering because Monkey Fist had the supreme audacity to pick on his wife Raya. He didn't know what he would have done if the bad guy hadn't ran away. On the other hand, Kim, who was crinkling the sleeve of her purple shirt, was experiencing supreme shock because she hadn't even seen that kind of violence from Shego. Sure Monkey Fist had picked on his wife, but Zack's behavior still seemed a little extreme to her. It took her several seconds to start blinking.

Ron was not as shocked as Kim because he had had a closer relationship with that particular villain. Besides, he thought that he would want to the same thing as Zack did if someone had picked on his wife Kim. When Ron, finally noticed Raya, he started to get excited.

"Hey, I know who you are!" Ron blared.

"You do?" Raya asked.

"You're Raya Alonso!" Ron spoke while jumping up and down.

"Actually…" Raya tried to get out.

"Jem is so cool!" Ron babbled. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Yes, but…" Raya protested, trying to get a word in edgewise.

"I have all of Jem's records!" Ron cried out while jumping around Raya.

"That's nice…" Raya squeaked.

"Ron!" Kim warned.

"This is like a dream come true!" Ron proclaimed.

Ron was jumping around so much that it seemed to Zack that there was actually five of him bouncing all over the place. Finally, Zack had had enough.

"Hey!" Zack spat while giving Ron a light slap on the backside of his head.

"Ow!" Ron cried while rubbing the spot Zack had hit.

"No more chocolate bars for you, buddy!" Zack ordered.

"Oh, sorry," Ron apologized.

"You'll have to excuse my husband," Kim spoke. "He gets carried away sometimes."

"Look, I'll be happy to give you an autograph since you helped get my husband out of a jam, but the name is Raya Morgan now," Raya explained.

"Ron, we both saw the article about their wedding," Kim declared.

"I forgot," Ron murmured.

"How did you know my name?" Kim asked Zack.

"Deidre is one of the foster girls that I used to live with," Zack revealed.

"Well, that explains it," Kim answered. "As it happens, I'm a big fan of yours."

"Me?" Zack questioned.

"I enjoyed following your work keeping the Misfits at bay," Kim declared. "I especially enjoyed the clown bit that you did for them."

"The foster girls saw that too so I've had to do that several times for birthdays," Zack added while noticing there was smoke coming out of Ron's ears. He thought that Ron might be getting jealous. It was at that time that Zack decided that Ron wasn't so smart. He started to wonder what Kim was doing with him, but then he reminded himself that it wasn't any of his business.

"Why was Monkey Fist after you?" Kim wanted to know.

"This is why," Zack answered while taking the monkey necklace out of his pocket. "I was hoping you could tell me about it."

"I can't, but I know who can," Kim replied while taking out her communicator. "Come in, Wade."

"Hey, you're Zack Morgan!" a fifteen-year-old boy with curly black hair and a blue shirt cried out.

"That's me," Zack answered.

"You are so cool," Wade complimented.

"Thanks, but…" Zack gurgled.

"I really enjoyed that softball game where you took Pizzazz down at home plate," Wade babbled.

"Can you tell me what this is?" Zack interrupted.

"Sorry," Wade apologized as his fingers started flying over his keyboard causing a blue light to scan the necklace. "Whoa, this is interesting!"

"What is?" Zack demanded.

"I am getting similar readings from this necklace as the statue that gave Ron Mystical Monkey Power," Wade revealed.

"Mystical what now?" Zack asked with raised eyebrows.

"Whoever wears this necklace will become more powerful," Wade explained. "However, this particular totem will eventually turn the wearer into a monkey."

"First the Misfits and now this!" Zack complained. "Why do I always fall in with weirdoes?'

"That explains why Monkey Fist wants it," Kim chimed in. "Who gave this to you?"

"One of the Misfits," Zack answered.

"Oh, this must be a revenge plot!" Ron spouted.

"They are our friends now!" Raya protested. "Pizzazz gave us this trip as a wedding present."

"Yeah, Ron!" Kim chided.

"So Monkey Fist was bothering you for this trinket?" Wade asked Zack.

"Zack handed him his head on a silver platter!" Kim exclaimed.

"Cool!" Wade interjected. "I bet that you could take down Shego!"

"I don't know about that," Zack humbly debated.

"Who is Shego?" Raya questioned.

"You don't want to know!" Zack and Kim stated together.

"One thing that I would like to know is how Rufus could be alive after all of this time," Zack questioned.

"It must be Mystical Monkey Power!" Ron offered.

"I have another theory," Kim replied.

"Oh, not the alien theory again!" Ron cried out.

"You remember the alien scientist who thought that Rufus was one of his experiments," Kim reminded Ron.

"Stitch said that he wasn't!" Ron argued.

"I love Rufus as much as you do, but if he opens up a tear in the time space continuum we'll have to give him back to the scientist," Kim explained.

"I still think it's Mystical Monkey Power," Ron stated. (AN: This came from a Lilo and Stitch cartoon which Kim Possible guest starred.)

"Okay, okay!" Kim placated with her hand raised.

* * *

><p>Monkey Fist went back to the hotel room he was hiding out in, looking like a total wreck. Not only was blood running down his nose, but both of his eyes were black. He promised himself that he would get revenge against Zack Morgan for the way that he had humiliated him.<p>

"What happened to you?" Shego laughed.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Monkey Fist snorted.

"Did Kimmy do that?" Shego pressed.

"No," Monkey Fist replied.

"It couldn't have been Ron!" Shego chortled.

"Now listen!" Monkey Fist ordered.

"It must have been the mole rat!" Drakken snickered. "Ha, Ha! The mole rat!"

"It wasn't the mole rat!" Monkey Fist objected.

"What's left?" Shego asked.

"I underestimated Zack Morgan," Monkey Fist admitted.

"I thought that you said that you didn't need any help against him!" Drakken gloated.

"I was wrong!" Monkey Fist cried out. "So, sue me!"

"Maybe I can teach him some respect," Shego mused.

"Or maybe I can handle the wee laddie!" a fat Scotsman wearing a kilt bellowed when he entered.

"You are late!" Drakken protested.

"I da nae come in until I want to," the Scotsman stated.

"I have a plan!" Drakken announced.

"Oh, no!" Shego cried out. "Your plans never work!"

"I'm due!" Drakken spat. "Here's what we'll do."


	5. Trouble In Paradise

The Stoppable and Morgan families waited by a silver luggage carousel for their suitcases. Zack took advantage of the delay by pumping Kim for more information about her various playmates which seemed to make Ron a little more cross. When the luggage arrived, Kim and Zack exchanged hotel information in case they needed to contact each other. Everyone parted company after Zack and Kim shook hands.

Ron and Kim were leaving the airport to hail a taxi to take them to their hotel. They were just about to leave when Kim noticed a deep frown on Ron's face.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"You like him, don't you?" Ron bellowed.

"You mean Zack?" Kim gasped in shock.

"Yes, I mean Zack!" Ron snapped.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kim cried out.

"I don't think so!" Ron argued.

"I just admire him a little!" Kim explained. "You are the one that I love!"

Ron just looked at Kim with a doubtful look.

"He's married to Raya for crying out loud!" Kim yelled.

"I know that," Ron murmured.

"FYI, you were gushing all over Raya and I didn't get mad at you!" Kim blared.

"I know," Ron answered.

"Wade was admiring Zack too!" Kim pointed out. "Are you mad at him as well?"

"No, I'm not," Ron replied with a red face.

"Do you see this ring?" Kim questioned while proudly displaying her wedding ring.

"Yes," Ron replied.

"When I put this ring on, I promised that I would stay with you forever," Kim vowed.

"Yes, I…" Ron gurgled.

"So, why do you doubt me now?" Kim wondered.

"I don't doubt you," Ron sighed.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Kim demanded.

"You are so beautiful that I sometimes worry that someone will steal you away from me," Ron explained.

"That could never happen!" Kim promised with a hug. "Say, I have an idea."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Why don't we go to our hotel room so I can prove how much I love you?" Kim probed with a suggestive glare.

"Taxi!" Ron cried out while running outside.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kim cried out while running after her husband.

* * *

><p>Zack and Raya walked to the reception desk of the Ramada noticing how posh it was. There was a large plant in one corner and a red carpet leading up to the front desk. There was a silver fountain in the middle of the room.<p>

"How may I help you?" a middle-aged clerk named Bruce asked.

"Reservation for Morgan?" Zack requested.

"Ah, yes!" Bruce replied while hitting the keys on his computer. "You will be staying in the penthouse."

Zack and Raya looked at each other in shock.

"Here is the card for the elevator and the key to the room," Bruce declared while passing Zack the necessary items. "The room has already been paid for."

The happy couple headed into the elevator after Zack put the card in the slot. They spent the entire time in the elevator kissing. Both of their faces were completely red when the exited the elevator. Zack unlocked the door and the eyes of the happy couple bugged out in awe when they entered the room.

"We really must thank Pizzazz when we get back home," Raya commented.

The bed was spacious with a red satin blanket and heart shaped pillows. There were candles on one of the tables. The bath was white and luxurious. Raya thought to herself with a smile that they could both have a lot of fun in it. There was a big screen television in one corner of the room and a hot tub with a privacy screen on the balcony. A frown appeared on Raya's face when Zack plopped his suitcase on the bed and started to open it.

"What are you doing?" Raya scolded.

"I'm unpacking," Zack answered.

"Can't we do that later?" Raya pleaded.

"What do you want to do?" Zack wondered.

"I want to try out the hot tub," Raya replied.

"I'll get our swimsuits," Zack declared.

"Did I say anything about wearing swimsuits?" Raya questioned while beckoning Zack towards the balcony with one finger. "Bring the candles!"

"Oh, my!" Zack gasped while snatching the candles and matches and then following Raya to the balcony like a lovesick puppy.

* * *

><p>Ron and Kim were watching television in their bathrobes to rest up from their recent encounter. Ron was absentmindedly flipping channels until he found something that completely excited him.<p>

"It's a Jem concert!" Ron cried out.

"I can see that," Kim answered with a smile.

"This next song is dedicated to our friends Zack and Raya Morgan who are on their honeymoon," Jem broadcasted. "Zack fell in love with Raya at first sight so I would like to sing a song that is just perfect for them."

*not my song

Falling in love with a stranger (stranger)  
>Can be a strange affair<br>Suddenly you see a stranger  
>And strangle enough, you care<br>You see him in your dreams  
>You dream of him each night<br>Falling in love with a stranger  
>Can strangely be alright<p>

All at once it's all about warmth and affection  
>All at once your life strikes out<p>

Falling in love with a stranger (stranger)  
>Is not so strange at all<br>Suddenly you meet a stranger  
>And suddenly you fall<br>It hurts you when you leave him  
>You hate to be apart<br>For you've fallen in love with a stranger  
>But the stranger is no stranger to your heart!<p>

After the concert, the phone rang. Kim picked it up to find Zack's voice on the other line.

"Kim, I've spotted Shego in front of Red Lobster!" Zack cried out. "I'll need some help!"

"Fine," Kim spoke before hanging up. "We need to get dressed, Ron."

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"Zack needs help with Shego," Kim explained.

After throwing on their clothes and grabbing Rufus, Kim and Ron headed up to Red Lobster while looking for Zack. A sickening feeling appeared in Kim's stomach when Zack was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Kim asked.

"I…" Ron replied only to be cut off by a green light.

By the time Kim turned around it was too late.

* * *

><p>Back in Zack and Raya's room, Raya was resting in bed watching the end of the Jem concert wearing a blue dress. Zack was pacing the floor because he was too keyed up to do anything else. Suddenly, Zack was startled by the phone ringing. He picked it up to find Kim's voice on the line.<p>

"Zack, we're surrounded in front of Red Lobster!" Kim spouted. "Please help!"

Zack slammed the receiver down which startled Raya.

"What's wrong?" Raya yawned.

"Kim needs my help," Zack explained. "You coming too?"

"What can I do?" Raya asked. "Besides, I'm too tired to get out of bed. You really know how to wear me out."

Zack ran into the elevator to help Kim. He tapped his foot all of the way down. Fortunately, Red Lobster was within four minutes of his hotel. Zack bolted to the restaurant drawing some surprised looks from some guests. Zack was expecting to run into a war zone but instead found nothing.

"Oh, no!" Zack cried out while running back to the hotel at warp factor three.

When Zack got back to his room, he screamed in shock because the room was ripped apart. Clothes were strewn all over and the television was broken. The bed was slashed and Raya was nowhere to be found. Zack frantically looked around the room and saw a note taped to the television.

Dear Zack Morgan,

We have your wife and your friends. If you want them back, come to the hotel golf course in two hours.

Yours truly,

Dr. Drakken

Zack approached the bed and realized that only one person could slash the bed like that. He hadn't been so eager to fight her before, but he couldn't wait now.

"Now you've done it, Shego!" Zack grunted as if she could hear him. "We're going to the mattresses!"


	6. Papa Smurf

Don't look now here comes trouble (Trouble)  
>Here comes trouble headin' my way (Trouble)<br>With a jolt here comes trouble (Trouble)  
>Turnin' my blue skies to grey<p>

I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
>I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble<br>Comin' my way

I feel good, but here comes trouble (Trouble)  
>Here comes trouble draggin' me down (Trouble)<br>With a jump here comes trouble (Trouble)  
>Turnin' my smile to a frown<p>

I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
>I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble<br>Comin' my way  
>I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble<br>I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
>Comin' my way<br>(I feel trouble, Trouble, Trouble, Trouble, I feel trouble)

Zack Morgan stood in his ruined hotel room ready to fight the world. This second trip to Hawaii had started out so wonderfully. He had especially enjoyed his first time in a hot tub. Now the trip had turned into a complete nightmare. Idiots that he hardly even knew had kidnapped his wife and his new friends. No one got away with that as far as he was concerned even if that person could throw fireballs. He had thought that his life would be so peaceful when the Misfits become friends. Now he knew that all that he had was to trade one green menace for another.

Zack looked at his watch with his emotions starting to boil over. He saw that he had until ten that evening to get to the golf course so he stepped into the elevator. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves. On the way down, he wondered what his parents would say if they knew what he was about to get into. He knew that would be very cross with him. They hadn't been very happy with him the last time he ran off to save Raya from kidnappers and Zack knew this time would be a hundred times worse.

When he got out of the elevator, Zack paused for a moment to make a plan. There was only one of Kim's enemies that he was especially concerned with. He decided on making a side trip to a toy store to even up the odds against this raven haired woman. Zack went to the front desk and asked for the nearest toy store which happened to be Toys 'R Us. He ran outside to hail a cab while keeping close tabs on his watch to make sure that he didn't run out of time. Upon arriving at the toy store, the worried husband ordered the driver to keep the meter running and ran inside. He frantically looked around until he found what he was looking for. He rushed back to the cab after paying for his purchase to head towards his date with destiny.

* * *

><p>Raya Morgan awoke inside a large iron cage suspended high in the sky by a crane. When she was finally able to get her bearings, she saw that she was being held prisoner at a golf course.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"I think so," Raya murmured while rubbing her head.

"Now you know who Shego is," Kim declared.

"I didn't really get that good of a look at her," Raya confessed.

"So, you're awake now," a sinister voice spoke out.

Raya turned her head to see a man with blue skin and a scar on his face. The man appeared to be standing on a flying French roll.

"Who are you?" Raya asked in a daze.

"Raya Morgan, meet Dr. Drakken," Kim introduced.

"Why are you doing this?" Raya demanded.

"Because I am not a nice person," Dr. Drakken replied.

"My husband will come for me," Raya promised.

"I'm counting on it!" Dr. Drakken laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am due for a meeting."

Dr. Drakken flew away from his prisoners and punched a button on his console.

"Come in, Mr. X," Dr. Drakken ordered.

"Is everything ready?" Mr. X asked with a disguised voice.

"The rat is about to take the cheese," Dr. Drakken confirmed.

"Zack Morgan humiliated me so now I want him to be humiliated in front of the entire world!" Mr. X raved.

"I assume that your gadgets will keep the police from interfering," Dr. Drakken spoke.

"My gadgets are of the highest quality!" Mr. X barked. "Do not fail me!"

"Goodbye!" Dr. Drakken snapped while shutting down the communication.

The blue menace flew above the clouds to await his prey.

* * *

><p>Zack Morgan approached the Ramada Inn golf course taking in every inch of his surroundings. At the edge of the golf course, he found a strange device that had a flat screen on it. Our hero got down on one knee to examine it more closely and found the initials TR engraved on it with golden letters. The first thing he noticed when he entered the course was a white cloth on the ground that was definitely hiding something. He then noticed a steel cage suspended dangerously above the ground by a crane where his wife and friends were being held captive.<p>

"Be careful, Zack!" Kim ordered.

"It's a trap, honey!" Raya warned.

A large blue force field instantly enveloped the entire golf course and pro shop to confirm Raya's warning. Zack then saw a vehicle similar to a French roll sinking from the clouds.

"Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly!" Dr. Drakken raved.

"Well, if it isn't Papa Smurf!" Zack needled.

"Good one!" Kim laughed. "I'm going to have to remember that for next time!"

"That's Dr. Drakken to you!" the ringleader ordered.

"What's with the scar?" Zack pressed. "Did you cut yourself shaving?"

"Your mouth is even bigger than Kim's!" Dr. Drakken protested..

"Thank you!" Zack chortled.

"Gah! Nak!" Dr. Drakken choked.

"Good comeback!" Zack mocked while clapping his hands.

"I have had enough of this!" Dr. Drakken raved while whipping out a remote and pushing a button.

"What did you do?" Zack demanded.

"Do you see that antenna over there?" Dr. Drakken asked while pointing at it.

"So?" Zack questioned.

"There is a camera on it that is beaming this event to every television in the world!" Dr. Drakken gloated. "Soon the whole world will witness my greatness!"

"You want the whole world to see an empty box?" Zack quipped.

* * *

><p>The Holograms had returned to Starlight mansion from their local concert two hours before. Aja, Kimber and Ashley were sitting in front of the television watching Casablanca. The program soon changed to something else and would not change back no matter how many times Kimber pushed the remote.<p>

"What's going on?" Ashley whined.

"I don't know," Kimber confessed. "It's on every channel."

"Oh, my gosh!" Aja screamed. "That's Zack!"

"Shana! Jerrica! Get in here now!" Kimber ordered while running towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Jerrica demanded.

"Look at the television!" Kimber shrieked.

"Oh, no!" Jerrica cried out as she sank onto the couch while Ashley ran up the stairs to alert the other girls.

Soon after, the phone rang and Aja answered it.

"Hello?" Aja asked.

"Are you watching this?" Pizzazz spat.

"How could we not?" Aja replied. "It's on every channel!"

"Who is that blue guy and what is he doing with Raya?" Pizzazz demanded.

"How should I know?" Aja protested.

"I've sent them into a war zone!" Pizzazz cried.

"Calm down!" Aja ordered. "It's not your fault!"

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" Deidre cried out while sinking to her knees when she saw the television.

"Why are you so upset?" Kimber questioned while putting her hand on Deidre's shoulder.

"Zack could be fighting for his life!" Deidre whined.

"You mean the blue guy?" Jerrica wondered.

"Zack can handle the blue guy easily!" Deidre huffed. "It's his lackey that I'm worried about! She throws fireballs!"

Elsewhere, Ba Nee was being comforted by her father and four parents were having a desperate conversation over the phone.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something?" Zack asked.<p>

"What is it?" Dr. Drakken snarled.

"Who is T.R.?" Zack questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dr. Drakken lied.

"I found those initials on one of the force field projectors," Zack stated. "I can only assume that is the person who built them. I know that it can't be you, DREW LIPSKY."

"How do you know that?" Dr. Drakken demanded.

"Let's just say that I have a very good source of information," Zack replied.

"Enough fooling around!" Dr. Drakken snorted.

"Watch out, Zack!" Kim warned.

Zack heard the unmistakable sound of a golf ball being launched and knew that he was in trouble. He had just enough time to run away before the projectile hit the spot he had vacated and exploded. Zack turned to his left and saw Duff Killigan sixty yards away with four more golf balls on tees.

"You are supposed to yell fore before you do that!" Zack protested.

"You kin neigh tell me what to do, laddie!" Killigan replied while launching another golf ball which Zack easily avoided.

"I'm willing to make you a deal!" Zack declared.

"What kind of deal?" Killigan asked.

"I only have a beef with the wee lassie who kidnapped my wife and my friends so I'm willing to let you go provided that you leave now," Zack offered.

"No deals!" Killigan spat while launching another golf ball.

"Why don't you replace your divots and leave before you get hurt?" Zack threatened after running away from the third explosion.

"Are you threatening me?" Killigan threatened while launching another shot in futility.

"Last chance!" Zack pointed out. "Make it count!"

"If that's what you want!" Killigan cried out while firing his last shot and missing.

"Now, you're mine!" Zack raved while running at Killigan.

"You haven't beaten me yet, wee laddie!" Killigan declared while picking up a second club from his bag and attacking Zack with both of them.

Zack ducked under the attack and snatched one of the clubs away.

"En guard!" Zack yelled while brandishing the pilfered club.

The two combatants dueled for a few seconds with their makeshift swords when Zack twirled his club and sent his enemy's club flying away. Two more swings later, the fat man went down.

"Revenge will be mine!" Monkey Fist promised when he stepped out of his hiding place with a wooden bow.

"Where are your little servants?" Zack asked.

"This is just between us!" Monkey Fist raved.

"I admire your persistence if not your brains," Zack quipped.

"That's it!" Monkey Fist roared while running at Zack.

Zack didn't run to the left or the right. He just fixed his opponent with an annoyed stare. When the villain was four steps away, Zack put his right foot forward to ready himself. At the last second, both opponents swung their weapons at each other. There was a loud wooden crack that rang out into the night and the monkey man went down.

"Paper covers rock!" Zack laughed.

Suddenly, Zack heard someone clapping from on top of the pro shop. He looked up and saw a woman dressed in black and green.

"Well done!" Shego mocked.

"Well, if it isn't Shego!" Zack coldly sneered.

"You know my name?" Shego questioned.

"I know all about Kim's playmates!" Zack raved.

"I've been waiting for my shot at you!" Shego exclaimed.

"Not as much as I have!" Zack promised.

"You won't be needing that club!" Shego declared while throwing a green energy burst at it.

"Ouch!" Zack cried out since he could not let go of the club in time to avoid getting a small burn on his right hand.

"I bet that hurt!" Shego gloated.

"Not as much as I'm going to hurt you!" Zack vowed.

"Do you really think you can?" Shego wondered.

"Come down here and find out!" Zack ordered.

"Gladly!" Shego acknowledged while doing a forward flip off of the small pro shop and throwing two fireballs at Zack.

"Whoa!" Zack cried out while running to avoid them.

Zack did his best to look over his shoulder while running to avoid Shego's attacks. He ran to the left and then he ran to the right. He jumped straight up to avoid a third attack. The good news was that he succeeded in avoiding the attack. The bad news was that he stumbled when he landed and fell down. The pressure had gotten to be too much for Raya and she started crying while Kim put her arm around her shoulder.

"Now, I've got you!" Shego raved while running at Zack.

Zack took a bunch of marbles from his pocket and threw them at Shego's feet. She flew into the air and landed on her rear.

"Aren't you clever!" Shego sneered as both fighters stood up.

"Thank you!" Zack acknowledged.

"Aren't you going to run some more?" Shego wondered in a glacial tone.

"I'm through running, idiot!" Zack snorted as both hero and villain stalked each other like sharks looking for a meal.

"What did you call me?" Shego demanded,

"What else do you call someone stupid enough to kidnap a man's wife?" Zack probed. "We're going to the mattresses!"

"So, you saw the Godfather too?" Shego wondered.

"No, I learned it from You've Got Mail," Zack mentioned.

"I don't watch sappy movies!" Shego spat.

"Your loss!" Zack replied.

"No more talk!" Shego cried out while running at Zack.

Zack grabbed Shego under her wrists to avoid getting burned again. This maneuver started a battle of wills that caused both combatants to shake. After a while, Zack's knees started to buckle.

"I'm stronger!" Shego gloated.

Zack surprised Shego by spreading her hands apart and ramming her chin with the top of his head.

"Ow!" both Shego and Zack cried out while rubbing the points of impact.

"That doesn't work as well as it does in the movies," Zack mused.

"My employer will give me a big bonus when I take you down!" Shego declared.

"You mean the one who is to stupid to make his own gadgets and has to steal them all?" Zack responded.

"Yeah, I know," Shego laughed. "He…"

Shego realized her dreadful mistake when a flying black shoe launched onto her stomach. Since Zack wasn't stupid enough to let Shego recover, he launched a blurry barrage of punches all over her body. When it looked like she was starting to wobble, Zack launched her into the air with a kick that sent her to the ground in a heap.

"Score!" Zack cheered while jumping out with his hands in the air.

"I've had enough of you!" Drakken growled while taking out his remote. "I ought to let everyone drop!"

"Yeah, that's the only way you could beat me!" Zack snapped.

"I could beat you any day of the week!" Drakken promised while putting his remote away.

Dr. Drakken flew so low at Zack that his small ship was almost touching the ground. Zack leaped over the French roll and tackled Drakken to the ground. Zack lifted him off the ground by his shirt and Drakken looked into the face of death.

"Give me that remote!" Zack snarled.

"H-here you are," Dr. Drakken sniveled.

"How do I safely get everyone out of that cage?" Zack barked.

"My benefactor is the only one with the code to turn it off!" Dr. Drakken whined.

"Give me Kim's communicator!" Zack roared.

"Y-y-yes sir," Dr. Drakken gurgled while retrieving it from his pocket.

"Don't move if you know what's good for you!" Zack ordered while leaving the bad guy on the ground. "Come in, Wade!"

"You are incredible!" Wade complimented.

"Thank you," Zack acknowledged. "Can you get everyone out of that cage and shut everything down?'

"I'm on it!" Wade promised while rapidly pressing keys. "Hey, I've dealt with this guy's programming before!"

"Really?" Zack questioned.

"He once infected my computer with a nasty virus," Wade explained. "It took me fifteen minutes to clean it up. While I'm at it, do you want me to send his local police to pick him up?"

"Yes, please," Zack replied.

"Done!" Wade cheered after pressing some final keys.

The force field shut down to let the police in and the cage lowered to let everyone out. The worldwide television feed shut down causing the Holograms and Misfits to hug each other while happily crying. Ba Nee and four parents were having a similar reaction.

"Zack!" Raya sobbed while grabbing Zack and smothering him with kisses.

"It's over," Zack murmured to calm her down.

"Let's help the police arrest the bad guys and give them some space, Ron," Kim spoke.

"Sure," Ron agreed.

"You burned your hand!" Raya cried.

"I'm fine," Zack promised.

"I'll take care of it, and then I'm taking you to bed to show you how impressed I am with you," Raya promised with a flirtatious look.

"Oh, boy!" Zack cried out in glee while Dr. Drakken started ranting.

"Zack Morgan, you think you're all that, but you're not!" Dr. Drakken growled while shaking his fist just before Kim threw him into the paddy wagon


	7. The Big Announcement

Zack and Raya Morgan returned to their hotel room to salvage what clothes they could. They went to the front desk and asked for another room so that theirs could be fixed. The hotel was happy to oblige because of all the publicity the hotel had gotten. Raya asked where she could buy first aid supplies for Zack and the clerk said that all rooms came equipped with a first aid kit. Before they left, the clerk gave Zack a message from Kim saying that she wanted to have breakfast with him. Zack assumed Kim wanted to meet so that he could return her communicator, but she also wanted him to bring the monkey necklace and Drakken's remote.

The happy couple arrived at their new room on the first floor. It definitely wasn't as posh as their old room but Zack didn't care where they were as long as he was with Raya. She found the first aid kit in the medicine cabinet. She rinsed off Zack's burn with cold water and put some Bactine on it. Her last act was to wrap a bandage around Zack's hand.

"I love you!" Raya proclaimed.

"Even if we lived forever, I still wouldn't be able to tell you that I love you enough times," Zack replied.

"When you say things like, it makes me want to melt!" Raya cried out.

"Do you remember what you said you were going to do after you took care of my burn?" Zack hopefully asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Raya answered as her blue dress hit the floor to reveal her white negligee.

Zack licked his lips and approached Raya to finish the job.

* * *

><p>The next day, Zack and Raya went to the hotel restaurant to meet Kim and Ron for breakfast. They not only found them but also a woman sitting next to Kim who had short brown hair and an eye patch. The unknown woman was wearing a blue jumpsuit.<p>

"I think this is yours," Zack commented while returning the communicator.

"Zack, I would like you to meet Betty, the director of Global Justice," Kim introduced.

"How do you do?" Betty spoke while offering her hand.

"Pleasure," Zack replied while shaking Betty's hand.

"I believe that you have something for me," the director observed.

"Here you go," Zack answered while turning over the necklace and the remote.

"We are very impressed with you," Betty commented. "If you are tired of the music business, we could find a place for you in our organization."

"I appreciate the offer, but I think that would be too much excitement for me," Zack refused.

"I don't think I could stand my husband risking his life every day," Raya objected.

"On to other business," Betty piped up. "Per Kim's request, I have agents stationed at all of the exits to keep the press from intruding on your honeymoon."

"I appreciate that," Zack acknowledged.

"Furthermore, I have these two bracelets that will project a hologram that you can turn on until the heat is off," Betty explained as she passed Zack and Raya the pink and blue bracelets. "You just wear them on your arm and push the button. Don't mix them up."

"Thank you," Zack replied.

"I imagine that the technology is similar to what a certain friend of yours uses," Betty guessed.

"What are you saying?" Zack demanded.

"We at Global Justice know everything," the director gloated. "We won't tell anyone."

"I hope not," Zack sneered.

After eating a large breakfast of French toast, eggs and bacon, Zack and Raya left the restaurant with their friends to find a surprise. The Holograms and the Misfits were waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Zack wondered.

"The hotel asked us to do a concert to help pay for the damages…" Jem explained.

"And since we were all worried about you, we decided to do the concert together," Pizzazz finished.

"We aren't the only ones worried," Shana declared while waving at the door to cause Zack and Raya's parents to emerge.

Zack and Raya rushed off to hug their parents with Zack knowing that a stern lecture was coming. When the hugging stopped, Zack looked at his father and he knew that he was right.

"I would waste time giving you a lecture on safety if I thought that it would make any difference," Chad Morgan commented.

"Well… I…" Zack stuttered with a red face.

"You are just as stubborn as your father, but we are all proud of you anyway," Chad spoke.

"Thanks," Zack answered.

"We owe you everything!" Maria Alonso cried out with a hug.

"Ron and Kim…" Zack started to say.

"Hey!" Rufus chattered.

"And Rufus, I would like you to meet my family," Zack declared while walking towards Jem. "This is…"

"There is no need to introduce the Holograms or the Misfits," Kim interrupted. "Why don't you introduce these four people."

"These are my parents Chad and Cynthia," Zack explained.

"And these are my parents Carlos and Maria," Raya finished.

"We got out of the villain business just in time!" Pizzazz spoke.

"I like the parts where you used your brain to get out of trouble," Stormer declared.

"Like when you threw marbles at Shego," Kimber added.

"You should have seen how excited the girls were getting when you started ripping Shego apart!" Aja reminisced. "That's when we knew that you were going to win."

"I can't believe that blue guy wanting to do all that to you!" Jem whined.

"Some guy named T.R. was actually running the show," Zack debated.

"Techrat," Pizzazz explained.

"Wait a minute!" Zack spoke. "Does he have a weird black hairdo?"

"That's the guy!" Pizzazz agreed.

"I had an encounter with him last Halloween," Zack remembered.

"I bet you'll be teaching him a lesson when you get home," Pizzazz guessed.

"No need," Zack refused. "Wade took care of him."

At the concert, Jem and Pizzazz opened with "Click Clash" while showing Zack's exploits on the screen behind them.

Click  
>And it comes in focus<br>Click  
>And the world takes notice<br>Click  
>And in a flash, you're the latest fashion<br>An overnight Smash

Clash  
>That's what we're gonna do<br>If you don't step aside  
>Clash<br>Look out we're coming through  
>Better run somewhere and hide<br>You better hide

Click  
>And it's all so thrilling<br>Click  
>And you've got top billing<br>Click  
>And there you are<br>Click  
>You're the new sensation<br>The media star

Clash  
>We're pick a fight<br>Gonna kick us up a fuss  
>Yes, you'll regret the day<br>That you got in our way  
>Baby you don't want to clash with us<p>

Click  
>It can happen just like<br>Click

Clash  
>We're leaving on our way now<p>

Click  
>Any moment we will<br>Click

Clash  
>We'll reach the top any day now<p>

Click  
>Clash<br>Click  
>Clash<br>Click  
>Clash<br>Click

For the rest of the concert the Holograms and the Misfits alternating songs.

* * *

><p>Six months later, Zack was working at a dojo as a martial arts instructor because he decided that he wanted a little less excitement in his life. That night, Raya woke up Zack twice in the middle of the night because she had to throw up. The next morning, Raya made an appointment to see a doctor. She was feeling better so she insisted on going by herself. Zack went to work despite his misgivings.<p>

When he got back from work, Raya hadn't gotten home from the doctor yet. The nervous husband was so worried that he started pacing the floor. He began to kick himself because he hadn't insisted on going to the doctor with his wife. What if she got sick again? Zack was started from his pacing when Raya opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Zack demanded while rushing to hug Raya.

"I'm fine, but you might want to sit down," Raya ordered while motioning to the couch.

"What did the doctor say?" Zack asked.

"I have a present for you first," Raya declared while handing Zack a gift wrapped box.

"You're giving me a mug?" Zack wondered after taking it out of the box.

"You're looking on the wrong side!" Raya insisted.

Zack turned the mug around on the coffee table and received a big surprise when the word "DADDY" appeared.

"Does this mean you're…" Zack gasped.

"I'm pregnant!" Raya cheered.

"I love you!" Zack cried out while grabbing his wife and smothering her face with kisses.

"I have a lot to do," Raya insisted while reluctantly tearing herself from Zack and reaching for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"I'm inviting our parents to dinner and then I'm going to cook," Raya explained.

"Need me to help?" Zack offered.

"I'll be fine," Raya answered.

"I don't want you to strain yourself," Zack warned.

"Relax, I think I can still cook a meal," Raya chided.

That evening at dinner, Zack and Raya sat at the head of the table with all of their parents sitting with them. Raya had laid out their best china which made the parents suspicious that something was up. Beef stroganoff was sitting on the table along with an assortment of vegetables and cookies.

"Why do I have the feeling that something is up?" Chad asked.

"Why don't you tell them, honey?" Raya ordered.

Zack stood up while taking a deep breath before breaking the news.

"We called you here tonight to tell you that you are all about to become grandparents!" Zack announced.

A loud chorus of cheering erupted and everyone got out of their seats. First, Zack and Raya hugged their own parents and then each other's. Lastly, Zack and Raya hugged and kissed each other.


End file.
